


Alt. 5 Fist Fight

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwaine's Hair (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Minor Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: All the hits came is such a quick succession Merlin had no time to dodge.  And then his knees dropped to the tiled floor, the rest of his body fell limp shortly after.OrGwaine get's Merlin into a fight, it's a good thing Arthur is there to make sure he rests up.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498652
Kudos: 320





	Alt. 5 Fist Fight

Merlin rarely got time off between serving Arthur and working for Gaius. But when he did, Gwaine and the other Knights should they be free would take him to the tavern. (This did nothing but aid Arthur’s suspicion that he is an alcoholic.) Usually the knights and servant had not a piece a trouble. It was just their luck that the servants of Lord’s were in the tavern that night. Merlin quite often enjoyed the company of other serving class people, it felt like an equal playing field no matter how much the knights respected him.

But these servants were burly and uncouth men. In fact, most of guests at the tavern were giving them as much space as possible. As more ale went down their throats the more unbearable, they came. The young barmaid behind the counter approached Gwaine, her eyes downcast and her cheeks red. She had served them another round and received derogatory comments in return.

“Sir Gwaine?” She asked quietly, “Could you please remove those men from the building?” Gwaine nodded with a kindly smile, the maid’s smile widened. 

“Thank you, Sir Gwaine.” And like the hopeless romantic he was, Gwaine grasped her hand and kissed it lightly. The maid blushed and scuttled back to her position behind the counter.

“C’mon Merlin, I’m sure a man of your talent’s would be useful with these thugs,” he teased lightly as he stepped towards the men. Merlin kept a step behind, not at all trusting that this would all be fine. 

“My good men, I’m afraid you might be overstepping your stay here,” he told them in his noble tone. The three servant’s rose, their dirty faces leering at Gwaine and Merlin. 

“And if we’ve just got started?” 

Gwaine’s fist tightened, “you will be needed early tomorrow morning by your masters. Wouldn’t want to sleep in.”

The tallest man swung first, Gwaine ducked and landed a returning a hit in the man’s stomach. The man bent double and the next man charged at Gwaine. Goblets were flying and tables became flipped as the brawl enlarged. Merlin found himself smashing a pot over one of the men’s head in similar fashion to the way Gwaine did when they first met. 

The man was crouching when he was struck, and when he stood, he towered a foot above Merlin. The young man glanced at Gwaine who was having his own problems with the two over men.

“If we get out of this, I’m never going to the tavern with you again!” He shouted as Gwaine felled a man. The man Merlin struck cocked his arm and bludgeoned him in the face, and then in the stomach, and the head one more time just to get the message across. All the hits came is such a quick succession Merlin had no time to dodge. 

And then his knees dropped to the tiled floor, the rest of his body fell limp shortly after.

-

“How do you start a brawl, with a lords servant Gwaine? More importantly how does Merlin get involved?” Arthur Pendgragons yelling, was in the politest terms, an unappreciated wake up. In fact, he would have rather slept for ten years. He awakening did not go invoices, as he shifted he elicited a noise of pain.

“Merlin!” Arthur gasp kneeling next to the cot he lay in. “Your awake.”

“Great observation princess,” Gwaine teases softly, nearly beside Arthur. Self conscious, Merlin tried to sit up as to not feel so exposed only to gasp sharply as he rips ached.

Arthur winced sympathetically, “two cracked one broken, and the smashed nose... and the concussion.” Merlin groaned, this time not out of pain. Out of annoyance and the difficulty his injuries would add to his chores. 

“Nothings going to keep me here for long Sire, don’t you worry.” Gwaine and Arthur laughed, it was a joke want it? 

-

The one single thing Arthur didn’t expect the next morning was, “rise and shine Arthur!”

Merlin was concussed and have multiple fractures, what was he doing standing?  
When the realisation properly hit him Arthur sat up with speed.

“Looking livley Sire!” Merlin teased, Arthur couldn’t say a word. The way Merlin was moving and talking no one would have thought he had suffered. 

“Merlin!” Arthur finally spluttered.

“Arthur!” He responded in the same tone, setting Arthur’s clothes on the chair next to his wardrobe. 

“What are you doing up an about, you shouldn’t-“

“Please,” Merlin cut him off softly, “I need to keep working. It’s the only, only thing I can do, I have to. I can’t stop, please just let me be.”

Arthur through the covers off himself and tugged on a discarded shirt. Once he got a good look a Merlin he could see the bruising on his face, it darkened his features. And if he twisted one way he would flinch and place a hand to his ribs. 

Slowly, shakily, Arthur reaches for Merlin’s chin and tilted it to the sun light to inspect the mottled bruising. Merlin’s swaying became obvious even though he held his jaw lightly.

The man was exhausted, but he would not stop. If he sent him back to his room he would surely sneak off and help the other knights. He would keep an eye on him here.

“I can’t have you going about the castle looking like that,” Arthur smiled gently. “People might talk.” Merlin’s eyes were dripping heavily now, Arthur rest both hands on Merlin’s shoulders to steady him. With out warning Merlin pitched his head forward onto Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m so tired, I can’t do this any more.”  
Something not disimilar to protectiveness snapped inside Arthur. 

With patience he guided Merlin to the bed, settling him into his back he combed his hands through Merlin’s hair until Arthur was sure he was asleep. 

Arthur vowed he would talk to his servant later. But if Arthur spent most of the day pottering around his room whilst Merlin slept, no one was non the wiser.


End file.
